Midnight Sparkle (Bad Clone) creates the Evil Steam Team/Autobots VS Unicron
This is how Midnight Sparkle (Bad Clone) creates the Evil Steam Team and Unicron VS. Autobots goes in Thomas' Adventures of Transformers Prime Beast Hunters: Predacons Rising. Megatron: Bothersome pest. That pest is the very one who robbed me of my Spark. And now I possess the power to return the favor! Unicron: You possess nothing! It is I who possess all that you were and ever will be. Arcee: We need to retreat. Bulkhead: The only way out is down. We can't call for a groundbridge until we put some space between Unicron and us! Unicron: Behold my infinite might! Smokescreen: Let's roll. Come on, chief. Arcee: We're out of time. Bulkhead: Whoa! Stop! Smokescreen: A smelting pit? Thomas: Cybertron's been dormant for thousands of years, but that's still burning? Hiro: Ratchet, we need a ground bridge. Wheeljack: Optimus, Twilight, if we don't get out of here right now...Optimus! Twilight! Optimus Prime: Twilight, did you find the Allspark? Twilight Sparkle: I got it, Optimus! medium asteroid collides with Twilight, knocking her unconscious Optimus Prime: Twilight! Prime brings Twilight to the safety of the ship Wheeljack: That's why he's Prime. Cutting it a little close, don't you think? Optimus Prime: Wheeljack, set a course for Cybertron. Wheeljack: Hang on to your hubcaps. Twilight Sparkle: That's the future of life on Cybertron, huh? I kind of figured it'd be bigger. Wheeljack: Hold tight! Bumblebee: No! Unicron: Servant of Prime,you will now join your brethren! Bumblebee: You got that right! Megatron: I... am...weak! Unicron: But our merciless attack drove the Autobots into submission! They fled for their very Sparks! A victory over unworthyopponents, especially one that did not result in their demise,is far from an achievement. Clearly, our improved state is not enough to accomplish the deed for which I have come. For that, I shall require a much greater instrument of destruction. Midnight Sparkle (Bad Clone): I can help you with that. Ryvine Sparkle: And this time, with my and Mal's help. crazily like Cortex brings out some protoforms and Midnight zaps them with her magic turning them into clones of the Steam Team only darker in colour Ryvine Sparkle: Midnight. I am your master. Clone Thomas: Who are you and that crow winged girl? Ryvine Sparkle: I am Ryvine Sparkle and this is a clone of Midnight Sparkle. Clone Thomas: Nice to meet you. I don't know who I am. Ryvine Sparkle: I think you are fine with me, MegaThomas. MegaThomas: MegaThomas?! I like the sound of that. Ryvine Sparkle: Well. For the Edward clone's name, I think I put together Edward's and the name of my friend, Rothbart to make this one. Edothbart. Edothbart: I really like that name. Ryvine Sparkle: For the green girl train, I shall give her a name like any other. Emma Shimmercakes! Emma Shimmercakes: Love it! Ryvine Sparkle: Not like. Ryvine Sparkle and Emma Shimmercakes: Love. Dr. Neo Cortex: That Percy clone is named Perscream. Perscream: Nice. Ryvine Sparkle: This big blue one is called GordBane and the Toby clone is Towdown. GordBane: Cool. Towdown: Y'all got that right. What kind of name is Edothbart? from the Swan Princess appears Rothbart: I think it's what Ryvine think of. It's a combo of Edward's name and mine. saw Rothbart and gasps Ryvine Sparkle: For the clone of Henry. I think you should call him, Henracture. Henracture: Nice. Rothbart: For this Charlie train, Unicron. I call this one, Charli-Nator. Meanwhile Thomas: How is this happening? I mean, we put out a call inviting refugees back to Cybertron, and Unicron's the first in line? Not to mention those Predacons. What have we come home to? Smokescreen: What are we supposed to call him, huh Megacron? Unitron? Arcee: Really? That's your biggest issue right now? Smokescreen: Right, right. All right, good. So, what's the game plan? Bumblebee: While Unicron may now inhabit a mortal form, he is still a god and thus cannot be defeated by customary means. Optimus? Wheeljack! This is Bumblebee. We have an urgent situation. Optimus Prime: Bumblebee, this is Optimus Prime. Proceed. Bumblebee: Optimus! Can you hear me? Come in, please. Wheeljack, do you read? Wheeljack: That hit we took did some damage. Receiver's operational, but we can't transmit. Nothing. Rainbow Dash: You have your voice back. Now is not the time to go radio-silent. Optimus, in the event that you can hear us, Unicron has found his way back to Cybertron. Repeat the Chaos-bringer is here, on our soil, in possession of Megatron's body. Optimus Prime: Wheeljack, ensure that the light-speed drive is still fully operational. Applejack: So, what now I mean, besides hoping that Optimus got the message? Thomas: We figure out why Unicron's here. And what he wants. The big "U" could have taken Earth behind our backs. Wheeljack: Why come back to Cybertron? Optimus Prime: There would be only one reason, Wheeljack. To destroy the Spark of his archenemy Primus. Twilight Sparkle: But that's the core of our planet! Thomas: It isn't fair. How many more times do we have to save a world have to fight for the survival of our home? Hiro: Regrettably, the struggle between creation and destruction is an eternal one. And the battle lines which separate the two... run through the very Spark of Cybertron. Good and evil. Order and chaos. One victorious, one vanquished, each forming the core of their own separate worlds Cybertron... and Earth. And now.. The darkness has followed us. All the way home. Predaking: Hmm. Tracks. The Autobots, the train, and the ponies spoke the truth. Other Predacons do exist.. though it seems they took flight here. Locating my new brethren will be a futile endeavor, unless I allow them to locate me. Ratchet: Vitals are improving. You will be back on your struts in good time. Thomas: Exactly how long is good time? Because with Optimus missing in action, we could really use Ultra Magnus' counsel. Bumblebee, we have each been witness to those among us who have risen above their station time and again rappers, scouts, even field medics. The Chaos-bringer is at our doorstep, and now, more than ever before, we cannot afford to wait for salvation. We'll launch an attack on Darkmount, provided Unicron's still there. Or first attempt to locate him, in the event he is not. Bumblebee: Wait! Now that you mention it, that doesn't sound like a bad idea. Rainbow Dash: You've got the right, Thommy. Thomas: Well, I may not have experienced what Optimus experienced but I still have a sharp mind. Meanwhile Optimus Prime: Twilight, there's a story I must tell you. Twilight Sparkle: What is it? Optimus Prime: Do you recall when Ratchet mentioned that I wasn’t always a Prime? Well, I wasn’t always Optimus either. I was once a clerk, a librarian, in the Iacon Hall of Records named Orion Pax. But as I learned more about Cybertron’s past, I grew increasingly concerned about the present corruption in high places and inequality among the masses. I became inspired by the words and ideas of the gladiator, one who had named himself after one of the thirteen original Primes – Megatronus. Megatronus vowed to challenge Cybertron’s leadership and demanded that all Cybertronians be treated as equals. This gladiator turned revolutionary rapidly gained a loyal following. Soundwave, chief among them. I began corresponding with Megatronus, who came to be something of a mentor to me. As Megatronus left the gladiatorial arena for the political, he saw fit to shorten his name. Before long, Megatron appeared before the High Council to propose his vision for a just society. And it was here that he began to reveal his true colors. Proclaiming to overthrow the old guard with force and arrogantly demanding to be named the next Prime. But I did not believe in violence as a means of achieving justice. The sparks and minds of the Council were moved by my words. Here…for the first time since Cybertron’s Golden Age…stood someone worthy of being a Prime. But that honor could only be achieved by earning the legendary Matrix of Leadership. His ambitions thwarted, Megatron spitefully severed all ties with me and the Council, and came to wage war on all who opposed him through his growing army of followers which he named Decepticons. He vowed to claim the Matrix for himself wherever it might lie. In time, warfare consumed Cybertron, poisoning the planet to its core. I journeyed there, hoping to reverse the ill effects and found myself before the very spark of our life giver, Primus himself. The ailing Primus sensed the innatiability within me and bestowed the Matrix upon me. It was thus that a surprised and humbled Orion Pax came to be me, one of the last of the Primes. Twilight Sparkle: Whoa! That's quite a story! And I have to admit: Megatronus was a bit like Starlight before me and my friends taught her about friendship. Optimus Prime: Also in the beginning, there was Primus and there was Unicron. One the incarnation of creation, the other of destruction. For eons, Primus and Unicron battled. The balance of power shifted between them more times than could be counted. Only by creating, The Thirteen, the original Primes who proceeded me, was Primus finally able to defeat Unicron, and cast him out. Primus became one with the very core of the our planet, Cybertron, creating life through the Well of the Allspark, while Unicron drifted through the cosmos aimlessly. Eventually due to gravitational force, debris from space gathered around the slumbering Titan, forming Planet Earth. Twilight Sparkle: Whoa. Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan